In mammals, the detection of stimuli of a chemical, mechanical, or thermal nature occurs through a complex network of primary and higher-order sensory neurons that make up our somatosensory system. A significant advance in our understanding of somatosensation at the molecular level came from the identification of members of the transient receptor potential (TRP) channel family as the primary detectors of thermal stimuli in peripheral nerves. These "thermosensors" are sensitive over distinct temperature ranges and, in most cases, define discrete populations of sensory neurons. However, how signals evoked by thermal stimuli are interpreted and processed at levels higher than the peripheral afferents, as well as the architecture of the neural networks used to communicate these stimuli is still unclear. The aims of this application are to develop genetic model systems that will enable the mapping of somatosensory neural networks involved in the detection of specific stimulus modalities. These exploratory studies will focus on the recently cloned cold and menthol receptor, CMR1 or TRPM8. We intend to use the TRPM8 transcriptional promoter to specifically express a transneuronal tracer in TRPM8+ peripheral afferent nerves in order to map the neural networks and synaptic connections used by these neurons to communicate temperature centrally. After this animal model has been established, we will then assess for changes in spinal organization of TRPM8 neural networks that may result after the induction of inflammatory or neuropathic pain. We will also assess the physiological relevance of this population of sensory nerves by developing a mouse model in which these cells can be conditionally ablated. The experienced gained from these exploratory studies will be used for future investigations of other thermosensors and will expand our understanding of how we detect and discriminate sensory stimuli.